Butters 'Friends'
by nosylla
Summary: butters has multi personality dissorder and Kenny/Mysterion finds out, But what dose butters know?i know bad summery. Yay for first fic please be kind!By the way my spelling is terrible and i know this.pleas review.
1. Chapter 1

"You'll never get away with this, Chaos!" yelled a teenaged boy in a dark purple cloak with a matching shirt and pants set, with a lighter purple scarf and a and a black mask covering the top half of his face. The boy was tied up in a room that looked like a basement of some sorts. In this room was an amber couch with lots of stitches indicating it has been used a lot in its life. There also was a board in scripting a devious plan to blow up 'South Park High School' on it.

"Oh, and who's going to stop me, the rest of your little 'Coon and friends' team? None of them knows of our little encounter," replied a blond boy whose hair stuck out of a headwear where it wrapped around his head leaving the top of his small head exposed while it caressed his cheeks. This headwear also Seemed to be made of aluminum with a stone the color of blood located directly in the center of his forehead .He wore a teal blue, long sleeved shirt with green pants and a cape, about two shades darker than his pants, attached by two round clasps the same shade of red as the stone of his forehead connected together by more green fabric.

"What's wrong Mysterion, surprised the great Professor Chaos conceived a plan so dastardly?" gloated Professor Chaos laughing triumphantly.

"Oh no, on the contrary, Chaos, I'm surprised at your stupidity, "retorted a smirking Mysterion.

"W, what?" and just then, as chaos finished speaking, came South Parks own team of vigilantes, 'Coon and Friends'

"Stop right there Professor Chaos!" exclaimed the teenage boy calling himself 'The Human Kite' .The boys head was cover by a gray swimming cap and full teal blue outfit with a kite attached to his back and a kite emblem on his chest.

"It's the end of the line for you Chaos,"commented the teenage boy claming to be "Toolshed". "Toolshed" had raven hair and orange tinted safety goggles on. This boy also wore a white t-shit, jeans, a tool belt, which held a well assortment of tools, around his slim waist, and a piece of black fabric wrapped around him like a sash with a red button like object with a 'T' on it.

"What? Why are you guys here? Hey, what are ya' fellas doin'? Where did'ya fellas get handcuffs? What's going on?" exclaimed the startled and confused Professor Chaos who was being had cuffed by 'Tupperware'. Tupperware wore an outfit completely made of Tupperware and was also the only black kid in their team of vigilantes.

"Well, Butters-," Mysterion began only to be cut of by a 'I'm Professor Chaos not Butters!' from the angered blond" ever since General Disarray moved away your plans have been getting more, well, villainous compared to the last four years, since the Kathulu incident and all," continued Mysterion, "We have discussed it amongst our selves and decided to keep you in the new 'Coon cage' because your getting more dangerous and you need to calm down a bit. Remember this is all for your own, as well as the communities, safety"

After that the last few things he remembers was a dark voice a tad akin to his own say "This is all your fault, If you were stronger we could have gotten away with our plan!"

"I'm sorry" butters apologized out loud before passing out from being hit in the head by Mysterion.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness, all Butters could see was darkness. He saw nothing, he felt nothing, he smelled nothing, but he did hear something. Butters heard a voice, that voice he hears many times before. The voice so similar to his own, yet so sinister, the voice of Professor Chaos.

"Why are you so weak!" exclaimed the voice. Butters attempted to respond, but it was futile so he just listened as chaos continued.

"We can never make those fools pay for what they have done to us if you stay so weak! Because of you, our plans never succeed! We need to be strong and powerful. We must make those insufficient ants beg for mercy while quaking in fear! None of those minuscule beings care about us! They all use us! We mustn't let them keep doing this! We must get revenge! We must show them we are not to be crossed!"

Butters couldn't help but hurt. Butters knew that chaos spoke the truth, they did all use him frequently, most of the time as a scapegoat. Butters felt tears begin to build up in his eyes, he knew it was true, but they where his friends, right?

Butters eyes flew open just as the first teardrop fell from his eye. Butters looked around checking out his new surroundings. The room was small and dark except some light creeping in from a window with a humming bird feeder out side of it, right across from him there was a table, it was small and medal and it was accompanied by two medal chairs on ether side of it. He noticed that he was lying on a small bed .the bed resemble one of the cots you would find in a jail. Then he noticed the most critical thing about this room, it wasn't a room it was a cell. Panic quickly rose in butters just to be overcome by realization. Butters was in 'Coon and friends' new 'CoonCage'.

Butters decided to wonder over to the window to get some more light. The window was fairly plain, but the humming bird feeder had a pristine blue liquid in it. Butters continued to stair at it until he saw a humming bird. The small, fast moving, bird had an emerald head, a dark green belly, and a long beak.

"Well hi there lil' fella! You're so small, im gonna' call you , ok?" Butters explained while watching the bird drink from the feeder, bit then the sound of the door to what ever room his cell was in open, and he heard the familiar voices of 'Coon and friends' fill the dark room.


End file.
